User blog:Redkite/Optimus Prime vs. Char Aznable (Z'Gok)
Right, this has been a difficult last few days. So firstly I must apologise to the voters of my previous battle of Optimus Prime vs. Teridax as I had to cancel it due to a servere mistake in the matchup, however with much grateful help from MrPacheco101 I have picked a more suitable foe. Optimus Prime: The legendary autobot commander who lead the autobots and feated the evil decepticons on his homeplanet of Cybertron and Planet Earth. Char Aznable: The famous ace of the Principality of Zeon whom lead the Zeon's forces against the Earth Federation with brutality and little mercy. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Introduction Here we have two mechanical giants of their time going head to head. Optimus Prime, the legendary autobot commander. Prime a leading commander of autobot fraction whom lead his his forces against the evil decepticons. Prime and his forces fought a bloody civil war against Megatron and his decepticons which wished to expand their Cybertronian empire to other planets and colonolise violently if necessary and abuse the powers of AllSpark, a powerful object capable of creating and destroying life, and in the wrong hands, would be undoubtabley lead to the death of millions on the planets like Earth. Prime is an amazing warrior and is very experienced in combat due to the lengthy civil war. He has tackled enemies 10x bigger than him and enemies more skilled than him, including another Prime and the evil leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Char Aznable, the famous ace of the Principlaity of Zeon. Char joined the Zeon cause to the war and quickly fought his way up. He joined the Zeon forces in their brutal war against the Earth Federation for independance. Char's risen rank earned him a personal mobile suits such as the MSM-07S Z'Gok Command Type, which he will use during his encouter with Optimus. Char is a very skilled MS pilot, being capable of whiping out countless foes with great ease and little effort, his natural talent piloting the MS will be crucial in his encounter with Prime. Char's Mobile Suit This is the MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type, Char's mobile suit of choice during the Zeon Attack on Jaburo base. The mobile suit is a enhanced Z'Gok with better mobility, power supply, agility and a jet booster, and in the hands of an ace like Char, this Mobile Suit will prove a lethal foe for Prime. Weapons Movie Prime.png|Optimus Prime (Movieverse) 800px-ROTF Prime blades.jpg|Optimus's Energy Sword(s). 300px-DOTM_you_taught_me.jpg|Optimus's Energon Axe (Right). ROTF Prime guns.jpg|Optimus's Barrage Cannon. motivator_prime_knuckle_duster.jpg|Optimus's Knuckle Duster. MSM-07S.jpg|The Z'Gok's claws (On it's hands). 150px-MSM-07S_-_Z'Gok_-_Specifications_and_Art.jpg|The Z'Gok's Particle Cannon. Energon Sword(s) vs. Claw Hands Well this is quite a tough comparison, these blades are very lethal in a talented user's hands and since both Prime and Char are talented in using their weapons, Optimus gains the edge as his swords are longer. Edge: Optimus Prime Energon Axe vs. Missile Launcher I know this isn't the fairest match up but Optimus bringing more melee weapons will cost him at range. The energon axe has a much longer range than his sword(s) and is capable of protecting him with held flat, meaning in close quarters, however the Missiles can be fired at range and could stagger if not damage Optimus thus they have the edge. Edge: Char Aznable Barrage Cannon vs. Particle Cannon These two high powered shooters have taken many names, but when they meet, who has the edge? Well, we can see Optimus's Barrage Cannon will easily send an enemy such as Megatron flying with ease, but the problem is I couldn't be able to do serious damage to the Z'Gok if it dosen't hit the same place. Given that, the Z'Gok has a enormous powerplant system that runs the gundam on the back, if Prime landed a hit there, Char would be in serious trouble. Aside from this, the best affect the cannon woud have if staggering back the Z'Gok and giving Prime an oppitunity to hit it with some melee which would do more damage. The Z'Gok shoots back with the particle cannon, it is molded into the right hand of the Z'Gok like Prime's energon sword(s). It has proven to be abit more powerful than the barrage cannon but using the Particle cannon will mean the Z'Gok cannot use it's blades until they re-set into the Z'Gok's hands. Overall these are just too evenly matched for me to make a decision. Edge: Even Knuckle Duster vs. Hydrojet Thrusters I'll get onto the advantages and disadvantages of the warriors in the minute so this match up will make sence. The knuckle duster is another melee weapon for Prime but it is a unique weapon specifically designed for braking Decepticon armour, it often works well with Prime's energon sword, however, the Z'Gok has got a unique tool. The Z'Gok comes in a land form and is it not very aerodynamic but it has jet thrusters in it's feet which allow the pilot to fly the suit on land for gaining range advantage and escaping. The problem here is that Z'Gok has got little aerodynamic ability and the flying option was fairly unique for this suit at the time, the other problem is that Prime is alot more agile and can move better than the Z'Gok and the chances of a close-quarters encounter will be high inside Jaburo during the attack, overall I have to give this to Prime, his knucle duster was designed for ripping through Decepticon armour and the Z'Gok's will not be that much thicker, aswell as this, it be a lethal combination with his sword and give him a dominating edge in close-quarters combat. Edge: Optimus Prime Advantages and My Edge: This is fairly hard as both these warriors have some strong points and weak points but overall I have to go with Optimus. He has slayed alot more experienced foes like Megatron and Sentinel Prime and is very agile which will be crucial in this battle as Optimus dominates in close-quarters against the Z'Gok, Char is very experienced an talented but Prime has the experience and agility to win. My Edge: Optimus Prime Notes *It will take place during the Zeon assault on Jaburo base. *It will be a 1 vs 1. *Please read thoroughly. *You can moan all you like if you disagree with what I've done here, unless I have a good reason I agree with, I can't be bothered to change anything major. *Apologies for any mistakes and for making people vote again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts